


Furrow

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: If Graffiti Wasn't Illegal... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren gives Levi a massage, Guided Imagery, Levi needs to fucking relax, Loving Eren, M/M, Massage, Meditation, So Eren helps, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Levi always furrows his brow.





	Furrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this because I use guided meditation and imagery a lot, and I really do find it helpful sometimes. 
> 
> It's inspired by my lack of really meditating and more just falling asleep a few minutes in. XD
> 
> Also, the little furrow in Levi's brow needs to relax, otherwise he'll never feel well rested. 
> 
> Placed one after the end of I'm Glad You Didn't Die Before I Met You. Eren has started to college and managed to get a degree for Massage Therapy.

Levi’s brow was _always_ furrowed.

 

When he ate, when he slept, when he was cleaning, when he watched television. Levi’s face never truly relaxed. It got worse when he had a nightmare, shifting slightly beneath the warm blanket he and Eren shared. His brows would turn upwards, pinched together with silent fear.

 

Eren desperately wanted Levi to relax. To relax completely and just _rest_.

 

Wide awake, he watched Levi in his sleep, they weren’t cuddling for once, so Eren took the opportunity to stare at the man he considered beautiful. If only that little crease would flow away and loosen his muscles.

 

Eren reached his hand out and pressed his thumb to the tense area, rubbing tiny circles. One of Levi’s eyes opened tiredly, his own hand coming up to hold Eren’s own to his cheek, leaning into the palm of the brunet’s smooth hand.

 

“You never relax your face.” Eren whispered.

 

“Why does it matter?” Levi muttered, words coming out filled with a sleepy rasp.

 

“You’re not getting quality sleep.”

 

“I never have.”

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“That seems like an innuendo for giving me head or something to help me relax. Can't say I'd refuse.”

 

“ _Levi,_ _seriously._ ” Eren warned, growling at the attempt to derail Eren’s train of thought.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m listening. What would you want to do?”

 

“Well, I have a degree in massage therapy now, and that included classes on guided meditation. I’d like to try to help you relax through that.”

 

“Hm. Tomorrow then. Until then, get your ass over here and go to sleep. You need rest too.”

 

Eren smiled and happily obliged.

 

*****

 

“Alright. I’m going to combine massage and guided imagery. I’m going to take you to a comfortable place, one that will allow you to completely relax without anything to worry about. You _must_ want it to work for it to do so. Understand?” Eren asked, grabbing the lavender massage oil from the bedside table that he always kept close.

 

“Mhm.” Levi hummed from where he laid, face down on the black satin sheets. His arms folded beneath where he had settled his head. His shirt was gone, rose vine tattoo exposed to the soft and dim lighting in the room. Eren grabbed a stick of Jasmine incense, sliding it into the small wooden holder before lighting it carefully.

 

He turned on some relaxing music on his phone, setting it to a low volume to where it could barely be heard.

 

“Ready to begin?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi agreed, legs shift slightly before Eren settled down next to him, pouring a small line of oil down Levi’s spine.

 

“I want you to focus on your breathing. With each breath in, take notice of how it’s causing your chest to expand and stretch, and on each breath out, how you relax just a bit more into the bed, chest deflating and releasing the strain of the muscles.” Eren instructed quietly, spreading the oil along Levi’s back, simply sliding his hands over his skin.

 

“I’m going to count down, nice and slow from twenty, and with each number, you’re going to remove one thing that makes you stressed from your thoughts. Allow it to pass through your mind, then simply leave for the moment.”

 

Eren’s fingers dipped into the pale flesh gently.

 

“Twenty. Your first, most prominent worry is leaving your mind, only to return when needed.”

 

Eren’s hands worked away small knots in the muscles.

 

“Nineteen. Your body feels just barely heavier, take notice of the mattress that supports you.”

 

His hands trailed along Levi’s spine, slowly pressing in and stretching it all out carefully.

 

Soon, Eren reached one.

 

“One. You feel completely at peace. The only thing you need to focus on is my voice and my hands. Daily worries do not matter for the time being.”

 

A quiet snore sounded from Levi that made Eren jump gently, chuckling silently to himself when he realized Levi had simply fallen asleep. Levi must have been disturbed, because he rolled over - thankfully the oil had been worked into his skin well - falling back into the deep rest.

 

His brow wasn’t furrowed, instead, a completely soft and gentle expression settled there, removing any signs of such intense strain. He was finally sleeping peacefully, nothing but serene comfort filling his features.

 

Eren pulled a blanket over him and got off the bed, cleaning everything up and putting everything away before carefully laying down, arm wrapped around Levi’s lax body.

 

Levi shifted closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
